


Micheal

by Tenshi4821



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2015-09-11
Packaged: 2018-04-20 05:43:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4775795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tenshi4821/pseuds/Tenshi4821
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Extract from local news paper "after days of unexplained disappearances in the hospital of Burbank the authorities attention is finally caught..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Micheal

Extract from local news paper "after days of unexplained disappearances in the hospital of Burbank the authorities attention is finally caught. A police force is now sent in to investigate the disappearances and what they were to find was beyond their comprehension." Weeks before the incident happened an ambulance suddenly pulled in near the entrance of the burbank hospital. This was not peculiar since this happens all the time in a hospital this big but the patient, a young boy no older then 15 was not the ordinary patient. At the moment it seemed quit normal since in the area most young people gets kidney infections but after operation they found that the infection was more serious then they first thought. Young Micheal was in desperate need of a transplant but it could take months to get a donor. It was ordered by the doctor that he was to stay at least two weeks in the hospital but this soon became to much for him to bere. After the first week of he's hospital stay he started thinking why doesn't he just take what he needs. So when everyone fell asleep he got up and picked up a surgical blade and walked to the children's section and stood by a child's bed then suddenly he's laughter rumbled from deep inside he's belly, it caught everyone by surprise causing them to wake up then he trusted he's blade at the child's stomach cutting upwards and pulled he's kidney out. He then turned around setting he's sight on the others.


	2. Come and play, Suesy

A small room with no visible windows, being illuminated by one single dim light suspended above a chair, which held, forty two year old professor Jangson, who had seemed to have lost conscience, was tied down with no possible chance of escape. The professor slowly starts regaining his conscience and sees what seems to be a human figure.

-"Who? Who are you? Where am I?"  
-"Ah, I see you finally woke up professor."  
The human figure slowly starts walking towards the professor and more of his body became visible. Blood soaked clothing and the ominous glow of his eyes though the dark. A sudden realization of fear came across the professor as if something was about to happen. Something bad. He feared for his own life even though he could see clearly it was still a child. 

-"Who are you?" But this time in a much more frightened voice.  
The child slowly steps into the light.  
-"Micheal! Thank god its you! We had all thought you didn't make it!"  
-"Wow professor. Why would you think that?"  
-"Because of the Burbank killings we had all thought you were one of the..."  
-"Victims?"  
Michele quickly responded with a cold laughter.  
-"Prof! I am the Burbank killer!"  
Professor Jangson jumps back in his chair with absolute horror causing it to tip over. Michele slowly walks to the professor, sits down next to him and runs his hand through his hair.  
-"Now-now professor. Look what you have done. Don't worry. I'm not going to kill you, yet"

At this point the professor desperately stars shouting for help and tries to escape.  
-"There's no use! You at the docks and this room is completely sound proof! No one is coming to help you!"  
The professor stops trying to escape and stops shouting for help. Giving up and possibly accepting death.

-"Do you know, during this last few weeks I have made a new, friend."  
The professor now starts becoming more afraid then ever.  
-"When I've found her, her parents had died in a tragic, car accident. Sad though really. I couldn't have just left her there. Her name is Suesy."  
-"Suesy?"  
-"Yes that's right, hey Suesy, come out and play now would you"

A second figure approaches from the darkness. This time it was a young girl, no older then six. She had a red bow in her hair and looked all so innocent but something was off.

-"H-hello"  
Suesy shyly greeted.  
-"Now-now Suesy. Where's your manners?"  
-"I'm sorry. Hello Sir!"  
She said with a smile on her face.  
-"He-hello"  
The professor bluntly replied. Suesy slowly started walking towards the boys and sat down.

-"Now sir, don't you know its impolite not to smile?"  
She slowly pulls out a blade from behind her back and brings it closer to his mouth. The professor starts screaming and shouting wants again but this time michele shoved both his hands into his mouth, forcing it to stay open. 

Suesy slowly puts the blade to the end of his mouth and started cutting through his flesh. The professor screamed in agonizing pain but whilst doing so he opened his mouth even further open causing the skin on his cheeks to tear. This badly mutilated his face and formed a chelsea smile to appear across his face. The professor coughed suffocating on his own blood.  
-"Cough, cough."  
Both Suesy and Michele both rose up with a sadistic smile on their faces as the professor slowly suffocated and drowned on his own blood.


	3. Dawn of the avenger, Elie

October 11 exactly zero-hundred hours. This was exactly four months after the burbank killings and two days after the body of professor Jangson was found floating at a beach nearly two miles away from where police captain, Officer Knight said it was originally dumped. 

It was the night of a full moon and the sky was lite by nothing less then a million illuminating stars. The killer,Michele, unaccompanied by Suesy stepped onto the premises of his families house with the intent to kill. He then walked up to the front door and trued opening it. It didn't budge but this wasn't unusual since everyone must have been sleeping at this time. Michele then walked around back to the window of his beloved little brother's room.

He had known for a fact that his brother, Elie had always lefy his room window open at nights like this one. He the slowly further opened the room window just enough that he could climb through. He then slowly made his way insIde and stood besides his brothers bed who was sound asleep and as always he kicked his blanket off onto the floor. He must have been getting cold. That was kind of obvious. He was shivering through his sleep.

Michele had hated his parents for as long as he could remember and had always wished that would die, even before he started killing. But however he never had anything against Elie. He had always wanted nothing but to protect him. As Michele lifted the blanket off the floor and threw it over his brother he had noticed something. The crimson soaked sleeve of his brothers pjs. Michele then went for a closer look and slowly rolled up his sleeve. Several cuts going all the way up his wrist which were still fresh. There was another one that seemed to be at least three months old running all the way down his wrist vertically. 

This surprised even Michele. Elie had never been the suicidal one eben how bad things had gotten at home. He would always just laugh it off. Michele let go of his wrist and walked towards his own room. Surprisingly everything was exactly where he had left it as if his family were still expecting him to come back. Michele walked towards his bed and went down onto his knees. He then pulled out a small box from underneath the bed. 

Firstly Michele walks around the house to be absolutely certain that no-one was awake yet, then he went to the kitchen to get some water and returned to Elies room. He sat down next to his brother and started cleaning his wounds. He then put his hand into the box and pulled out a role of bandages and used it to bandage up his brothers wrist to stop the bleeding  
-"Michele?"  
Elie whispered causing Michele to jump back in surprise, only to find that his younger brother was still asleep.  
-"Yes Elie, its just me. Don't be afraid."  
He replied with a kind tone in his voice and a gentle smile. 

Michele then went under his brothers bed, to the place where he usually keeps his diary. He started reading from the date he first went to the hospital.

-"Today in class I was told that Michele had collapsed. Everyone laughed saying he must have swallowed a bottle of meds trying to kill himself and things around that line. I know Michele and I know that he does self-harm but I know better then anyone that he would never give up his own life for anything."  
-June 20th 2014

-"I've finally found out what happened to my brother. It turns out to be that he has a kidney infection. I knew it wasn't a suicide attempt!"  
-June 21st 2014

-"Micheles kidney infection is much more serious then I could have imagined. Turns out he needs a transplant. But who knows how long it would take to get a donor."  
-June 28th 2014  
Michele skips to a few weeks later. 

-"Michele looks much better now, as if he already got the transplant. Nah that's impossible. We didn't get the donor yet. Michele is a fighter, he must have started to adapt without his kidneys. I wonder why the hospital ward is becoming so empty lately though."  
-July 15th 2014

-"Today I saw on the news that dead bodies were found matching the identities of those who went missing in the hospital over a period of the last few weeks. I hope Michele isn't one of them."  
-July 16th 2014

-"We can't find Michele anywhere. We haven't found his body so that's good. Right? He is among the list of people who were still missing but their corpses was never found. Please come home, Michele."  
-July 16th 2014

-"Michele, I can't stand it anymore! I started cutting! I need you! Horizontal=Hospital and Vertical=Morgue right? See you in a few Michele."  
-July 30th 2014

-"So I swallowed a bottle of meds and cut. I was laying on the bathroom floor at the school bleeding to death. I must have lost conscience because I woke up in a hospital bed."  
-August 13th 2014

-"So I did it again. Horizontally though, but much more then I ever did. I'm going to bed now. I hope I never wake up."  
-October 11th 2014  
Michele put down the dairy and climb back out. He didn't want his brother to wake up in a crime scene. He cared for him to much. He decided to rather come back later. 

October 12 -10:35  
Michele returned to the house but this time knowing his brother was a school. Living in this house for the past 15 years gave him an upper hand. He knew where everything was and the habits and daily routines of everyone in the family. For instance he knew his father was a former alcoholic but even though he doesn't drink as much anymore, but over drinks every time something big comes. Like his dead son coming back to life. This made it easy for him since his mother always sleeps this time of the day and she doesn't wake up for anything. 

Michele slipped into the house without anyone noticing. He sneaked up into the living area straight to his fathers wine cabinet. He knew exactly what wine was his fathers favorite to drink at times like this and slipped a small piece of paper out of his pocket. He opened it to reveal crushed valium pills and carefully poured it into the wine. He the took the bottle and put it on the kitchen table. By then he didn't need to worry about his finger prints because of the fact that he lived there. It wasn't uncommon for it to be there. 

He then carefully walked into his room and picked up his own cell phone, which surprisingly, had 30% of battery. Elie must have keep it charged in case he got home, Michele presumed. 

Michele slowly started dialing th phone number of the house phone. You had pushed the call button and in seconds he had heard the phone go off in the kitchen. The sound of the ringing phone was accompanied by the sound of footsteps coming down stairs. He's plan was working perfectly. The ringing stopped and someone answered. 

-"Hello? Who's speaking?"  
The voice of his father sent blind rage through Michele at this point but he kept it inside.   
-"Hello, father. Did you miss me?"  
-"M-Michele! Is that you?? No! It can't be!"  
Michele bluntly interrupted with a cold laughter.  
-"Oh it is me father."  
His father then turns around seeing the bottle on the table pops the top off and swallows a lot.

-"Ooooo! That sounded like you drowning your sorrow father. I think you may have taken a bit too much."  
-"Whe-Where are you?"  
-"Eight, seven, six."  
Michele began to count down.  
-"Answer me Michele! Where are you?  
-"five, four, three, two."  
-"Michele why won't you answer me?"  
-"One."  
-"Miche..."  
His fathers sentences the gets cut off and interrupted by the sound of shattering glass as he collapsed. 

By then Micheles mother then woke up due to all the noise and ran to the kitchen to aid her husband.   
-"Thompson! What's wrong! Thompson answer me."

Michele made his way to the kitchen but silently and stood behind his mother.  
-"Thompson! Thom..."  
-"Nice to see you again, Mother"

Absolute horror filled her face but at the exact moment Michele covered her mouth with a drugged cloth causing her to pass out. 

October 12- 13:43  
The muffled voice of his parents screaming for help while tied into the basement even though there mouths were taped shut reached the ears of Michele like music. This is what he had always wanted to do. The moment of reaching his goal was finally at hand. 

-"Fancy meeting the two of you in a place like this, Mom, Dad. Oh come on at least pretend you happy to see me. I made an effort to arrange all of this. Danm no greetings wow. Its a pity Suesy wasn't hear right now. She could have fixed those smiles right up for you. Nah don't worry. The whole "chelsea smile" thing is not my style."

His parents looked at him in absolute horror. 

-"Hey dad."  
Michele picks up a crowbar.  
-"How much pain do you think the human body can withstand before it, gives in." 

He takes the end of the crowbar and jabs it into he's fathers stomach. His face fills with agonizing pain. 

-"Oooo that looked like it hurt a lot."

He repeatedly starts hitting his father releasing all his pent up rage. And right before the final blow. 

-"Hey dad. Tell the devil I said hi now would you."

He delivers the final blow killing his father. He then pulls out a silenced pistol from behind his back.   
-"Guns aren't really my style but it gets the job done."

He aims it at his mother   
-"Goodbye"  
And he fires without hesitating for a single second. 

He then walks off like nothing had happened and goes into his brothers room and slips a note into his diary. It read as follows

-"Dear Elie  
I killed them. You all on your own now. I killed you mother, your father and oh yes. I nearly forgot. Your beloved big brother as well.   
Yours truly:  
The burbank killer  
Yūgure"


	4. Midnight

-"Dear Elie  
I killed them. You all on your own now. I killed you mother, your father and oh yes. I nearly forgot. Your beloved big brother as well.   
Yours truly:  
The burbank killer  
Yūgure"

Elie, the younger brother of Michele found himself walking aimlessly through town within the dark of night. He didn't know where he was going but he knew all to well that it was better then where he was.   
Elie heard footsteps scurrying towards him. 

Disgusted but this stranger he shrugged it off and keep walking. But then suddenly he felt a cold hand on his shoulder.   
-"Hey kid! Don't you know there are dangerous people out this time of the night?"  
The stranger said this in a vile disgusting voice that down right pissed elie off. 

The stranger pulled on Elies shoulder causing him to turn around. Elie felt the cold sting of a blade to his neck but to the strangers surprise Elie, had a single, midnight black kunai to his neck.   
-"Wha? What the?"  
The strangers words were replied by Elie with no, whatsoever. 

-"Don't you know there are dangerous people out this time of the night?"  
Elie stepped to the side and disarmed the stranger. 

-"What the hell kid? How did you do that?"  
Again with that same vileness in his voice.   
-"People like you disgust me."  
Elie swiftly slashed his blade strait across the strangers chest causing him to drop down in pain.   
-"Bitch! How dare you!"  
Elie the stabbed the kunai into his shoulder.   
-"Ghaa! When I get up here you dead!"   
-"Then I just have to stop you from getting up."

Elie then raised his leg high into the air. He kicked down with tremendous speed in to the kunai that was embedded into the strangers shoulder blade. 

This, surprising didn't kill the stranger but caused him to scream.   
-"Huh? You still alive? Oh well"  
Elie jabs his hand into the wound and pulled the kunai out.   
-"I guess I will see you around."

The stranger, while bleeding to death, watched Elie during his evanescense into the darkness.


End file.
